


A clown

by Maddoxlovescupcakes



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddoxlovescupcakes/pseuds/Maddoxlovescupcakes
Summary: this is my first time writing a fic, smut at that sooooo uhhhhh if your names jaimie enjoy cause i made this for a friend:)
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Hisoka/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	A clown

To think you would have to cook during the hunter exam. I mean I guess it's better than tiering myself with a fight. To be honest I could beat any of these idiots in a fight. 

They basically drool over any women they see, it's pathetic. They all see me as a weak and delicate girl, they underestimate me. Oh, how wrong they are. I trained under the high priestess of fuji mountain and perfected my technique. 

Gods Wrath. 

It allows me to harness any of the god's powers. Whether that be Poseidon's ability to control water and sea animals or Artemises abilities of the forest and bow and arrow. 

Though the stronger the god is the more quickly my stamina is drained. I'm even able to summon Lucifers powers, but he does strain me the most. 

When I use lucifers powers I can wipe out army's or even city's in one fowl swoop, that got me the nickname... 

The goddess of destruction. 

And to be honest none of these buffoons deserve to even be in the same room as- 

Oh goodness some guy in clown makeup is staring at me. “Excuse me” I call with a smile. "is there a problem?” What an unsettling smile he has. 

As he approaches me, I can feel his nen. It's almost suffocating. Oh, I just know this is going to be fun. 

“Of course not, it's just that I recognize your nen from somewhere.” 

Know me from somewhere hmmm? We will see about that. But for now, I'll play along. 

“Well that’s good, we wouldn’t want a fight on our hands. I'm Jaimie, may I have your name?” 

“It's my pleasure Jaime, my name is Hisoka.” 

“Well Hisoka, it’s a pleasure to meet you as well” HA, a pleasure, good one Jaimie. You are dirt beneath my feet Hisoka, don’t think you deserve to talk to me. “but I regret to have to tell you that we should get on the airship soon, so they don’t leave without us plus I haven't moved into my room yet so I should probably get moving!” 

“I totally understand, I wouldn’t want to hold you up.” he has a very unsettling grin as he says this. 

\------------------------------------------------------------- 

There’s nothing better than a nice shower and some self-care. And complementary cupcakes and wine too, and the view is quite beautiful. Hmmm, I do have lots of time to kill before we get to the next test. What to do indeed. 

I might as well look around the airship to get familiar with it. 

\------------------------------------------------------------- 

It’s a very nice ship, but that is to be expected from the hunter exam committee. The polishes blue tile floor with the red velvet curtains give it almost an office feel. The plants help with that as well. 

Ah, maybe I should thank the pilots while I'm near the cockpit. As I start making my way to the cockpit, I feel a familiar nen. Hisoka, lovely now I must deal with this creep, hot creep. What no! What I am thinking. I should just get past him thank the pilots and go back to my room! It will be easy. 

As I round the corner towards the cockpit, I can feel Hisokas nen creeping closer to me. “Hello Jaimie,” ugh that smile again. “Nice to see you again. What is a pretty lady like you doing up so late hmmm?” 

“oh my, I'm just taking a tour of the ship. I could say the same thing about you though. Why is someone as skilled as you are loitering in the shadows at night?” 

“Waiting for you of course.” is he implying he knew I was roaming the ship just from sensing my nen, impressive. Though I didn’t try to hide my nen so I should give him too much credit. “I did some research on you Jaimie or should I say, goddess of destruction.” I smirk at that remark. “you're a very enticing individual I must say.” 

“I could say the same about you Hisoka, it's not every day you meet someone who does research on you just because you met once.” 

“Ah, but that’s my charm. My natural curiosity~” Well Hisoka if you're so curious about me, why don’t you make me curious about you? “If you don’t mind Jaimie, I would love to have you as company for tonight.” 

Oh, how could I resist such a tempting offer that could lead to a pleasant night of activates. 

“I would be happy to accompany you, that is if you have wine?” 

“That's lovely! Don’t fret, I certainly have wine~” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------- 

I didn’t expect to get this tipsy. I can barely stand! Well I might as well go back to my room to get some sleep. I get up to start walking towards the door when Hisoka stops me by pinning me against the wall. Wait, pinning me against the wall?!?! Shit. I can't move. 

“Where do you think you're going love~” 

Well at this point there's no use in stopping, he's hot anyway. 

“Oh, don’t look so miserable, Darling. If you wanted me to kiss you, all you had to do was ask~” 

His hands cradled your cheeks and turned your face toward him. Your mind scrambled to catch up to what was happening, the warm glowing light warming his face as he gave you the most cat-that-ate-the-canary smirk you had ever seen, his eyes lidded, and he pressed his lips to yours. 

They were soft, impossibly soft, as he playfully ghosted them across your mouth. You laced your fingers in his hair and pulled him closer, one of his hands drifting to your neck and the other to your waist. He tasted like artificial strawberry, you noticed, after he sucked on your lower lip, leaving a hint of flavor behind. His fingers massaged the top of your neck as he kissed you, and you couldn’t resist the urge to moan into his mouth. 

When your lips parted, he took the opportunity to slide his tongue against yours. He felt like electricity, sending volts through each part of you he touched, and you did your level best to do the same for him. It was almost tender, the way he held you like you were his most valued treasure. You could take his fickle nature and the heartbreak of him leaving as long as you got to have this just a few moments longer. 

When you broke away from each other, you found yourself entangled in him and still entirely too close, but you didn’t retreat. His tongue rolled over his lips, taking the last bit of your taste with it, and you wanted nothing more than to give him more to take. 

You swung one leg over his lap, being mindful of your dress, and you kissed him again. You were rougher this time as you pulled him close, letting your teeth drag over his lips and sucking on his tongue. His arms pulled you in flush against him as his hands found your ass, cupping you through the fabric. You groaned and pulled up your skirt enough for his hands to snake under, and the feeling of his calloused palms on your bare skin was to die for. 

He was the one who broke the kiss next. 

“You’re so irresistible like this~,” he moaned, “If we go much further, Love, I won’t be able to stop myself from fucking you. Is that what you want~?” 

You didn’t even hesitate to kiss him again, and he didn’t bother to continue his line of questioning. Instead, his tongue rolled against yours as one of his hands followed the elastic band of your underwear to your front, where his thumb rolled gently against your clit. You moaned into his throat, and his pleased giggle reverberated against your lips as he teased you faster, drawing small tight circles over your sensitive nerves again and again. 

He slipped his hand under the lace of your panties, using his other hand to hold your ass stable against his hips, and his wandering fingers found the entrance to your slit. He trailed a line up and down, and the feeling of his calluses was almost enough to drive you mad. 

“Already so wet for me,” he whispered as he slid his first finger into you, then another in quick succession. You could feel him stretching you each time he rolled his wrist, pulling the digits out almost completely before rocking them back in. Then his fingers curled, massaging the tender spot inside of you that made your mind go blank. You rocked your hips against his hand, and his thumb found its place on your clit again, pleasuring you from both inside and out. 

You clung to him, one hand fisted into his hair and the other into his jacket as he fingered you. Fuck, you figured he had to be good, but you never would’ve guessed he was this good. You barely had the chance to choke out his name before you felt your climax coming. 

“H-Hisok - ah! - Hisoka, I’m gonna-” 

“Cum for me, Love~” 

And you were falling, your core fluttering over him as you ground against his hand, pulling that last little bit of friction from him that made the white hot pleasure inside you disperse. He continued to tease you, albeit much more gently, until your orgasm subsided and you were left with only bliss. 

\------------------------------------------------------ 

I woke up the next morning head against Hisokas chest, a pleasant thing to wake up to, to say the least. 

“morning love~” well, he has a hot morning voice too, I could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> The smut was so hard to write and embarrasing, so yall better have enjoyed it


End file.
